The performance of a semiconductor device may be degraded by parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance. For example, parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance may be undesired elements that degrade the performance of advanced Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Accordingly, as semiconductor devices are scaled down, it may be helpful to reduce parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance to achieve devices with good Alternating Current (AC) performance.